Killer's Game: Battle City Yuki Style
by yukicole02
Summary: "Who are you" he growled."Probably your closet ally in this demented game" I sighed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bakura Meets Yuki!**

I skate down the street. I looked at the note again. Then turned right into an alley way and skidded to a stop. He told me to meet him in this alley way. He isn't here!

"So you're Yuki" someone said.

I turned my head and saw Bakura.

"Hi Bakura" I said "Or is that really you're name"

"I am Bakura but not the one you know" he said.

"Thought so! I knew at some time I would meet the famous Thief King" I said.

"How do you know about me girl" he said.

"I've done my research" I said.

"So if you knew you'd meet me why did you come" he asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out" I said "Besides you must be meeting someone else here besides me"

"Why the hell are you so damn smart" he muttered.

"Are you meeting the owner of the Millennium rod?" I asked.

"What the hell" he said "What are you doing reading my mind"

"No you're just so easy to read" I giggled "I mean since you are the thief king I figured you be planning something with the next known evil"

"Who are you" he growled.

"Probably your closet ally in this demented game" I sighed.

Bakura gave off an evil laugh and then smirked with amusement.

"What an amusing little brat you are" someone said.

A motor cycle came around the corner behind Bakura. I could see the smirk disappear from Bakura's face because whoever said that stole his line. It was some Egyptian on a motor cycle. That was an intimidating as a bat in a dark cave.

"Who are you?" I asked "Harry Potter"

"What was that brat" the Egyptian said holding up the rod.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said holding up my pointer finger.

"Why" he said.

"Cause your enemy the pharaoh will probably expect Bakura since he's tried it before and you wouldn't risk yourself becoming exposed so let me help you Harry Potter" I said.

The guy lowered his item and gave off a huge grin.

"Fine you may help but just so you know if you don't do as I say" he said "It will be a quick trip to the shadow realm"

"Right" I said trying not to smile "Now your name or I'll be force to call you Harry Potter for the rest of your life"

"Marik" he said.

"Good doing business with you Marik" I said rolling past Bakura "It seems you and Bakura have some business to talk about"

"You got that right" Bakura said obviously losing his patience.

"Well I'll get to work then and see you later Kura" I said getting past Marik before either of them could respond.

I was going to have a lot of fun messing with Marik but Bakura was going to be a little harder. I wished for a game and hell I've got one.

This isn't Bakura's or Marik's!

It's mine!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: It's the second chapter!**

**Yuki: Yeah and we forgot to dot he intro the last time so just want to thank our first reveiwer *You know who you are***

**Me: I aslo forgot to do our disclaimer.**

**Yuki: I'll do it! Disclaimer: yukicole02 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh.**

**Me: If I did trust me Bakura would be in it way more. The evil one of couse! I'm mean who doesn't!**

**Yuki: Well there are your friends, brother, mother, that boy you like**

**Me: Shut up now or I will send you to the dpeths of hell! (Death glare)**

**Yuki: -_- Well... hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**#1 Yami!**

I had a list and I was going to fulfill each and every person on that list. Well it wasn't a physical list or Bakura would have gotten hold of it while I was talking with Marik. I had to think who was first on the list before I start doing stupid things.

Before I could figure out who was first a short kid with spiky hair bumped into me and sent us both to the ground.

"You know what that hurt" I muttered.

"Sorry about that" the boy said and tried to help me up.

When I looked up I remembered who number one on the list was.

'Aw crap' I thought 'Yugi and Yami are the first'

"Yeah no problem" I said sweetly.

"Anyway I'm Yugi" he said.

"Yeah I knew that" I said "I'm Yuki"

"Nice to meet you Yuki" Yugi said.

"Yeah so you apart of the tournament" I asked.

'No duh he's in the tournament or I wouldn't be in this mess' I thought.

"Yeah I am" he said.

"Cool do mind if I tag along" I asked.

"Um…well?" he stammered.

"Please! Please! Please" I begged.

You know what was weird? It was the fact that Yugi all of a sudden changed height and there might have been something else different about him but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Who are you really and what do you want" Yugi or should I say Yami said.

"I told my name is Yuki and all I want is to see you duel" I said.

"I don't believe you nor do I trust you" Yami said.

"Hey don't give me that crap" I said.

"Who's giving who crap" Yami said.

"You are actually" I sighed.

"This is getting us no where" he said.

"You got that right" I said.

"You can come" he said.

"What's the catch" I said.

"Just so I can keep an eye on you" he said.

"I just want to see one duel and then I'll leave you alone" I said "God"

"Really" he said.

I shook my head and he walked off. I skated after him with a smile on my face. He didn't trust me and I didn't really care. Besides I wasn't really in this thing because I want the people on my list to trust me. I'm just doing this cause my list and pride tell me to besides if I didn't follow the list then I would actually get my ass sent to the shadow realm and I still had many things to do. I actually wasn't watching where we were going just following which actually was a bad thing. I ended up just following him along with going into a tent and with a gay clown. There was also a digital Dark Magician but it wasn't that scary.

"Stay" Yami said.

"Why" I asked.

"Shadow game" Yami said "Stay"

Yami walked away before I could object.

"Shit" I muttered as soon as I heard the door close at the bottom of some stairs.

"So he doesn't trust you" I heard Marik's voice say.

"Damn it Harry Potter come out so I can talk to you face to face!" I said.

"Don't call me that" Marik said and appeared in front of me.

"So why send the gay clown" I asked.

"That gay clown is the one who's going to beat the pharaoh" he said.

"Damn you're an idiot" I muttered.

"What was that" he asked.

"You know as well as me that he will win" I sighed and opened my bag pulling out some sneakers.

"Who are you" he asked.

"Yuki Chidori" I said and put my skates away "I'm your worst nightmare"

He stayed silent and stared at me.

"I'm not sticking around to clean up the mess you've created" I said and began to walk out the door.

"I still don't get what your connection is to Bakura's host but you seem to know more than you need to" Marik said.

"If you want to go to through my mind then you'll just have to wait until the finals" I said and waltzed out the door.

Thanks to Marik the others on my list will just have to wait until later. This was starting to get out of hand and Marik wasn't helping his own cause.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be short and sweet! This time a quote. This one is from Black Butler. "I'm merely one hell of a butler" said by Sebastian. Disclamier: I don't own Yu-gi-oh by the way but if I did Bakura would be the star!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**What does Yuki do when she's bored?**

"Kura I'm bored" I wined.

"Then go out" Bakura said bitterly.

"You still haven't told me what you're planning with Potter" I asked.

"Who?" Bakura asked.

"Marik idiot" I sighed.

"If you leave this damn house you'll figure out the easy way" he said.

"So what's the hard way then" I asked.

"I tell you" he said with a big grin on his face.

"You are an idiot" I said.

"Just get out of here" Bakura said pushing me out.

"But…." I began but Bakura closed the door in my face.

"Bakura you're a jerk" I muttered and walked off.

I really took my time walking to wherever I was walking. To be perfectly honest I don't have a clue where I was going and I don't think I cared. That would probably explain why I always got myself into trouble. Suddenly some idiot threw a cell phone at in the air and hit me straight in the head. I picked up the phone and looked back to where it came from.

A blonde was looking straight at me with a guilty look in his face. Then there was also a girl with brown hair running toward me.

"Sorry about that he can be an idiot" the girl said.

"No problem I'm Yuki by the way" I said and handed her the phone.

"My names Tea" she said "Why don't you come and meet the guy who threw a cell phone at your head"

"Ok" I said.

"Ah sorry about dat" the blonde said.

I gave him a good chop in the head.

"Ouch! What'd you do dat for" he asked.

"Now we are even" I said "So you're Joey right"

"Yeah! I bet you know me because I'm such an awesome duelist" Joey said.

"No it's because you've got a big mouth like I've expect" I said plainly.

"What was dat" Joey said.

"Any way is he a part of the tournament" I asked Tea.

"Yeah he's just won his last two locater cards" Tea said.

"So you're a finalist" I asked.

"Yeah and I'm going to win" Joey said.

"Really last time I checked you were going against your friend" I said scratching my head.

"Yeah but I'll defiantly beat him" he said.

"And he's the kind of games and that the reason you got into the duelist kingdom in the first place was because of Yugi or am I wrong"

"What the heck? Where do you get your info" Joey asked.

"Ya! I was right" I cheered "6 points for me"

"Hey wait why 6" he asked.

"Six points for six locator cards" I said simply.

"That makes no sense" he said.

"I'm not supposed to make sense" I said.

"Bakura" Tea said.

Both Joey and I turned our heads and what I saw wasn't making my day. Bakura was hurt and Marik was helping him out like some kind of saint. When I figured out what was going on I knew for a fact that I was going to kill Marik even if I had to pull him and of the freakin depths of hell.

"Bakura what happened" I asked.

"You know Bakura" Tea asked.

"Yeah we're childhood friends" I said "He actually asked me to come to Japan for a while. I didn't you guys knew him. So tell us what happened"

"I don't really remember" Bakura said.

"Well we've at least got to take you to a hospital" I said.

"I'll do it" Yugi's grandpa said.

"Ok" I said.

Marik began to talk to the others and he called himself Namu. I mean what kind of name is that. It was a name for a retard and it had no spark to it. It was well dead. A dead name. Then some cloaked man who was probably one of Marik's henchmen. The guy grabbed Marik and then Joey tried to help him out and then Tea was taken captive. I was too but I didn't really make an effort to escape. Whatever he was planning I didn't want to be in his way or get in his bad side. So after he'd knocked out both of them he let me go.

"So what's going on" I asked following him into the warehouse.

"My plans going into motion" Marik said "The puzzle will soon be mine"

"Who are you using this time" I asked.

"Joey" he said simply.

"Yup I've just lost all respect I had of you as a man" I said.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"Tell me when you lost your balls you ass" I asked.

"Watch your mouth brat" he said.

"Whatever just tell me where this thing is taking place" I said.

"Why" he asked.

"You should know that even if you don't tell me I'll find it anyway so…" I said and waved my hand in the air "So don't tell me"

"What's going through that mind of yours girl" Marik said with interest.

"Does it really matter" I asked before leaving.

This was getting a little more interesting and that meant that I get to learn some new tricks and use some old ones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Today's random conversation of the day features Rukia from Bleach!**

**Rukia: So why am I here again?**

**Me: I just want you to do my diclaimer and then I'll tell Bakura to get rid of you.**

**Rukia: Oh sounds good. Hey wait what was that last part?**

**Me: Doesn't matter! My disclaimer you crappy drawer!**

**Rukia: I don't draw crappy!**

**Me: I draw better than you and I suck at drawing so do my diclaimer!**

**Rukia: Fine! yukicole02 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Bleach!**

**Me: Yeah so enjoy!**

**Rukia: Yes please do!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Bombs! What could possibly go wrong! Q&A**

I actually did find them and things were not going well for Yugi and his friends. What was happening was stupid. Marik really meant business and it seemed like even if he killed two innocent people who are not involved the war between him and the Pharaoh. So that meant for that time while the clock on that bomb was ticking I would help them out for now.

I had to wait until the right time. The right time to try my skills and see if I can give them a little more time or make it go boom before it's suppose to. I was actually sitting right over the boom so I could see the whole duel from the sky and them when I had to play with the timing of the boom.

I was actually surprised of how the duel was going. Marik was actually winning and Yugi well... he wasn't having any help from Yami. Trust me you can tell these things especially when it's them.

Then the expected happened and Joey broke free of Marik's mind control but I guess Yugi has had enough of the crap.

"This is crap" I muttered "He wants to die"

I just open the top of the fuse box and almost fell back into the water. There were only four wires but the colors were confusing and I really didn't have time to be confused. This was a matter of life and death. That also meant my life since I was on top of a bomb and this by far was the stupidest thing I've done.

I quickly took a pair of scissors and cut two wires. I connected one half of a red wire to a blue one. I did that one more time and moved away from the fuse. Well it didn't blow up so that meant the time was extended for about two to three seconds.

This meant I had to get the heck out there and the best way for me to get down from there without being seen or heard would be just to jump down on the dock. I mean I can't jump in the water. I have got morals and I really didn't feel like calling attention to myself and being questioned by Kiba, Tea, Joey, and I might even be chewed out by Yami. That was something I didn't to deal with.

After that I kind of watched what happened next. They were all ok and all that crap but I did get weird look from Kiba. It was weird since I felt a chill go up and it was like he wanted to kill me or something.

Then when I actually got my will to move again I had this feeling I was forgetting someone important. Well I actually figured it out when I saw some kid with a duel disk. It had hit me that since I had helped Yugi and his friends that Bakura was going to have to participate in the finals. With that thought I kind of beat the weakest person I could see with a duel disk and ran to the hospital with it.

"Kura I've returned" I said as I slammed the hospital door open.

Lucky for me Yugi's grandpa wasn't in there so Bakura shot me an evil glare.

"What do you want women" Bakura asked.

I took my bag and hit him and the head.

"Ouch!" he wined.

"I've got a name damn it" I said "We've been through this! My name is Yuki"

"Right didn't have to hit me though" he said.

"Any way I brought you two presents" I said.

"What are they" he sighed.

"The first one is from Marik" I said "It's a duel disk"

"Oh joy" he said in a bored tone.

"My gift is the gift of Chocolate and it always brings joy to people" I said cheerfully and pulled out both things.

"I hate sweets" Bakura said.

"So that sucks for you then" I said.

Then the fight began. Well actually I wouldn't really call it a fight. I would call it one of those toddler moments when one of the kids is forcing another to do something they don't want too. Well then suddenly I found myself pinned down on the hospital bed looking up into his eyes.

It actually took me until now but Bakura's eyes were different from the one I knew. The Bakura I grew up know had chocolate brown but his were the color of dried blood.

"Hey Kura I have a question" I said.

"What is it" he said in annoyed tone.

"Why are your eyes that color" I asked.

"So you noticed" he said partly amused.

"Oh right and another thing" I said.

"What" he asked.

"When are you going to decided to get off me?" I asked.

He actually finally noticed that he was onto of me but unlike other guys who make a wrong move with a girl and do something totally embarrassing he just got off me. I knew that on that on the inside he was blushing but how should I know he is The Thief King after all.

"I have another question" I said.

"What is it this time" he said in annoyed tone.

"Tell me about your village" I said "Kul Elna"

He ignored me and looked out the window.

"I want to know" I said quietly.

"You'll figure out soon enough" he said.

"But I want to know" I insisted.

"Really I thought you did your research" Bakura said trying to contain a laugh.

"Only about your identity and the Millennium items" I said.

"So the great Yuki has made a mistake" he said laughing.

"I didn't make a mistake I just wanted to hear it from a live witness" I said.

"What do you mean" he said.

"They say that the village people died out but I want to hear that fact from you" I said.

"I don't know a thing why don't you ask that hopeless pharaoh" Bakura said.

"That was harsh Kura" I said "Anyway we better go and get your locater cards"

I jumped up and leaned against the wall. It took him a second but he finally got up and went out the door. I followed quietly with the feeling I had done something wrong. I guess there were some lines you don't cross. I probably crossed that line and somehow jumped back to the safe zone in one piece.

I mean without experiencing hell anyway.

So to me that meant The Thief King like me more than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey people I'm back!**

**Yuki: And she took her sweet damn time!**

**Me: Well I was busy!**

**Yuki: Doing what school ended a while a go.**

**Me: Well ignoring that fact! Happy summer to all!**

**Yuki: whatever.**

**Me: So do the disclamier!**

**Yuki: remember fools yukicole02 does not own Yu-gi-oh only me.**

**Me: Yup so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Yuki & Bakura**

"Did I mention I hate graveyards Kura" I said quietly as we made our way though a cemetary.

"That to bad for you brat" Bakura said.

"That's mean" I said "you could at least pretend to care"

"Shut up you're getting on my nerves" he snapped at me.

"Oh and did I mention the guy wearing a zombie mask behind me" I said jabing the guy in the stomach with my elbow.

"Ouch" the guys said.

"Who the hell are they Bonz" a tall skinny guy asked.

"Hmp! I thought I'd find some desent competion but instead I found a bunch of pansys" Bakura growled.

"Who do you think you're calling a pansy" the guy I jabbed said.

"You! You big pansy" I said.

"Why you little brat" the skinny one threatened.

"Who are you" I asked.

"I'm Bonz and these are my partners Sid and Zygor" a short one said.

"Oh it's them" I said.

"You know who they are idiot" Bakura asked.

"Yeah" I said "The short one is the one joey beat in duelest kingdom so you should have no trouble defeating him Kura"

"Sounds good" Bakura said.

"So how many locator cards do you have" Sid asked.

"1" Bakura said.

"You must be a real sucky duelist if oyu only have one" Bonz said.

"Your starting to piss me off you short little skeleton" I mummered under my breath.

"Then we'll make a deal" Bakura said "If you win I get the rest of your locatar card and if you do then you get mine"

"Fine sounds like a deal since you only have one you'll be easy to beat" Bonz said.

"Alright then let this pointless battle begin" Bakura said.

Impressive really things were going great and note the sarcasm in way I say this. First off it seemed like he was losing untile he said somthing that kind of freaked me out. Sometimes it's ok to use the shadow realm as long as I'm told first.

Sid ran off and the ended up running in a circle. He did that about three times before he got the piture. There is one thing I didn't like about Bakura I that he did things that made completely no sense to a nomal person.

After the duel Bakura seemed to have a big smile on his face. He seemed happier than I've ever seen him. Maybe it's because he won the duel. Maybe it was because he was one step closer to his goal. I wouldn't know I wasn't like Potter.

"Bakura let's go" I said.

Bakura stood there with 5 of the 6 locator cards and didn't look back at me. Instead he began to laugh. It was a dark and sacry laugh but I didn't show any signs of fear.

"So you finally decided to call me by my name you annoying little brat" Bakura laughed.

"So you had to do that creepy little laugh for that" I asked.

"Your a very intresting girl you know that" he said.

"Really?" I asked "Then if I am you should let me duel in your place"

"Very funny brat but no" he said and patted me on the head.

"Aw you're so mean" I said followinf him out of the cemetary.

"My goal is not to be nice to you" Bakura said.

I said nothing but followed along quietly.

"But you do remid me of someone from the past who is long dead" Bakura said.

"Dead?" I asked.

"Let's go" Bakura said "I don't have all the time in the world to be explaining my life to you"

"Fine but just so you know you have to be nice to me" I said.

"That's right I have to pretend I'm my host" he sighed.

"Yeah but you know what Kura" I asked.

"What is it" he said.

"I like you even though you are a jerk" I said pecking him on the cheek before running ahead.

After a couple of seconds I heard a distant yell and that's when I began to run. After Bakura had finally gave up I stop and smiled.

"Women give me back that damn locator card" Bakura said.

"I'm sorry who got you that stupip duel disk and locator card for you" I asked holding the locator card in my hand.

"You did but if you were going to get me one you might as well of gotten me more" Bakura said.

"You didn't complian when I gave it to you" I said.

"I wasn't in the mood then" Bakura said.

"Well you are now and I don't like it so you won't get this back unless.." I said.

"What is it" Bakura asked.

"Eat" I said taking out the choclet from earlier.

"Why" he asked.

"You owe me" I said.

Bakura glared at me and was pondering wheather to kill me or to just eat the damn chocolet. If you had to ask me I was enjoying the fact that Bakura had to think about it.

"Fine" Bakura said.

"Yay" I said.

I eagerly fed Bakura the chocolet with a big smile. Bakura suddenly grabed my wrist. When he was done eating the chocolet he began to lick my fingers. **(Thank oyu author of domino instiustion for this gret inspiration)** My face turned cherry red and I turned away from him.

"It's Ok I guess" Bakura said "it's to sweet for my taste but.."

He licked my fingers once more and smirked.

"These taste good though" Bakura said.

Bakura looked up at me a slide his hand on my chin and lifted it slowly. My face brightened.

"Well this is a rare sight" Bakura said.

"Let go" I said pushing him off.

"You're no fun at all" he said backing off.

"You're a big jerk Kura" I said quietly.

"I know" he said walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I've been personally waiting to write this kind of chapter forever.<strong>

**Yuki: No actually she needed some ideas and this just happen to pop to mind the other night.**

**Me: So I personally liked it. It kind of shows how girlly Yuki can be hense the blushing because no body's really made her blush before.**

**Yuki: So! What are you getting at.**

**Me: Nothing I just love the fact the Bakura did that!**

**Yuki: I hat the fact that you made him do that!**

**Me: Well see you next time.**

**Yuki: bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Harry Potter & the Snow**

It was weird but after introductions I felt like I was being glared at by many different people. The thing that scared me was that yugi was glaring at me and I knew how nice the kid was. There was one thing i didn't like and that was death glares. Though I seem to be getting those kinds of glares from Kiba. I really didn't get why he was glaring at me but if I asked him then something weird might happen.

"Hello anyone in here" I said knocking on Marik's door.

The door slowly opened and Marik was glaring at me.

"Oh so you are doing it too" I sighed "What ever let me in"

"Why not I've got some questions I want to ask you" he said.

When the door was closed and locked the tourture had really begun.

"What are the questions Potter" I asked.

"It was you wasn't it" he said.

"I've done many things so you are going to have to be more specific" I said.

"The boomb you messed with it didn't you" he said.

"No I don't have that kind of time" I sighed.

"Is that so" he said.

"Does it look like I'm lying to you" I said "Dumbass"

"Watch your tone" he said.

"What's your plan now" I asked "Yugi and his friends have made it to the finals and you still haven't gotten all the god cards"

"How do you know about the god cards" he asked.

"Let's just say I'm a very good listener" I sighed "So answer"

"I'll take thing into my own hands" he said.

"Finally" I muttered "Like a wise man once said 'If you want something done right you have to do it yourself' but then again you're not a wise man now are you"

"You're so funny" Marik said.

"I am aren't I" I said.

"You're a very amusing girl but you're starting to get in my way" Marik said.

The tension had incresed with those words. If you were there you would have probably died from the tension that was how thick it was. I knew I would get in his way sooner or later buthim saying was a complet surprise. I would have expected him to just send me straight to the shadoow realm.

"Am I now" I said.

"I can't send you to the shadow realm now" he said.

"Why" I asked.

"If I do I won't have Bakkura on my side" he said.

"There must be some kind of catch" I said.

"If he loses aby of his battles you're done for" he said.

"That's the coldest thing I've heard you say Potter" I sighed "It must hurt to have your amusment taken away"

"I don't need you for my amusment" he said.

"Oh yes you're doing such a great job getting it from others" I sighed "You just have to remember who your real target is"

"I haven't forgotten but..." Marik said "You've also become my target"

"Aw I'm so scared" I sighed and left the room.

I leaned aganist the wall and sighed.

"I've really done it now" I sighed.

This is was turning out to be alot more like survie this than a simple game of tag.

This was not the kind of game I wanted to be apart of.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow this chapter is going to be different but hey it just tells you how the sweet bakura and Yuki met! Then it also shows how Yuki fits in with the pharaoh too. Sorry for the wait! So enjoy the story!**

_**Disclamier: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**A forgotten promise**

"So did you know it was the evil Bakura the whole time" Yami asked.

"Yup" I said simply.

"So you know about evert thing that is going on" he asked.

"All the way down to the taking the power of the Pharoh" I said in a borde tone.

"What do you gain from all this" Yami asked studying me very carefully.

I still didn't get what the boy wanted. I didn't have a clue what he wanted me to say. Did he want me to tell him Marik's idenity and even if I did tell him that would just make me dead meat. I really didn't want to die. It wasn't my time yet. I still had a lot more games to play.

"This is shit" I said "What's the point in asking me these damn questions?"

He just stared at me blankly and sighed.

"Just to get an idea of what he's planing" he said.

"I know as much as you do" I said.

"Now what" he asked.

"Well I guess I'll be sent to the shadow realm" I said simply.

"You guess?" Yami said "What gave you that idea"

"I was helping Marik and at the same time I was helping you" I said "Bakura's gone so now I'm free game"

"I guess you're right" Yami said.

"Damn it what the hell are you here for if you've got enough time to be an ass then think up a solution!" I snapped at him getting annoyed.

"Alright... Alright" Yami said.

Then he looked at me like something brillant just poped intohis head. Though I did think the same. I might do some crazy things bu there was some things I don't like doing and sometimes it's other people's crazy ideas.

"How about a promise" Yami said.

"A what now" I said blankly.

"Promise" he said in an annoyed tone.

"I bet I have to do something I wouldn't like" I said simply.

"I depends" he said with a smirk.

"Fine what is it" I sighed.

"I'll protect you if you stop playing your game" Yami said simply.

"I don't really like this promise" I said but then smirked "But I don't really have a choice do I"

"Nope" he said.

"I really hate the fact theat you are so proud of it" I sighed and scratched the back of my head "I'll stop playing my game"

"Then I'll protect you" he said.

We both stood in the room staring each other down. The only sound was the steady beat coming from the monitor rating Bakura's heart.

"I think I just remembered something" Yami said.

"Well tell me before I change my mind to listen" I said blandly.

"I made a promise like this with someone almost like you" he said.

"Yeah I guess I did the same thing a while ago" I said plainly.

"What?" he said.

"Oh nothing" I said and pushed him out "There calling out the next duel soon you better be there to watch and cheer on whoever is dueling"

"OK" he said as the door closed on him.

I leaned aganist the door and sighed in relief.

"I need to learn to stop making promises I can't keep" I said quietly.

Istomped my foot. That stupid Pharaoh had made me remember something I had forgotten.

"Of all the promises I had to remeber why did it have to be the one I made when me and Bakura were kids?" I asked myself "The on promise I didn't keep"

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_(Yuki's POV)_

_"Hey" I said bending down next to a white haired kid in the sand box "Why are you crying"?"_

_"No reason" the kid sniffed._

_"What do you think I'm an idiot or something" I said._

_"No but" the kid said._

_"but what looks like you've been crying for a while and nobody dares come near you why's that" I asked. _

_"That's because every one who become's friends with me disappears" the kid said._

_"Well I won't" I said arragontly._

_"Really" the kid said perking up but then it just died back down in flames for some reason "but I'm also being bullied"_

_"So then I'll protect you" I said._

_"You'll . protect . me" the kid said._

_"Yeah I'm Yuki" I said "What's yours?"_

_"Bakura" he said._

_"Now listen Bakura I promise to protect you if you become my friend" I said._

_"um" he said unsure of what to say._

_"It's a win win for both of us" I said "but a double win for you since you'll be getting a friend and a protector"_

_"Do I really have a choice" Bakura whined and looked like he was on the brink of tears._

_"No" I said simply "It's a promise then"_

_I put out my hand in front of Bakura only simply waiting for him to agree._

_"Yeah" he said with a smile and took my hand._

* * *

><p>"I never really did keep that promise did I" I asked myself.<p>

I knew that I wasn't going to get an answer but I just sighed and answered it myself.

"No I don't think I did" I said "but I bet you forgot to."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was really heart felt but any way I just want to tell you what to excpect for the next chappy.<strong>

**What's going to happen is that I'm going to play the skipping game so I'm just going to tell you that the Odion v.s. Joey, Mai v.s. Marik, and Seto v.s. Izizu will be mentioned but like I did for the othe duels I will not be play by playing the whole duel. So we'll soon get to Noah and let Yuki get a little... well you'll just have to wait. see ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love is a wonderful thing to bad Bakura isn't real he would so be mine. Sorry to all you Bakura fans. Any way I kind of like this chapter and now Noah shall appear in the next chapter or I promise I will kill myself if he's not at least mentioned.**

_**Disclamier: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. If I did Bakura would be in it more.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**The Game Master Falls but the game continues.**

"Crap I'm so dead where the hell is he" I whispered as I quietly creeped passed Tea "So Marik still lives. I would have thought thought after Joey beat Odion and then Marik's Evil side beat Mai that he would be gone for good. Dreams don't come true"

I got in the elevator and sighed as the doors closed. I knew to well that the Theif King would need no help in defeating an enemy but I couldn't hepl but worry. Something weird was going to happen and I just couldn't figure out what.

"He call himself the Thief King but I don't think he's doing a good job being evil or a thief" I said.

When I had gotten up to the roof of the blimp it looked like I was too late. A shadow game had already started and that meant either something really good was going to happen or something really bad was going to happen. Though I still wonder what that good thing was.

I climbed up the to the duel platform and through the shadows.

"I didn't think you'd wake up until after I won" Bakura said.

"Asshole!" I screamed hitting him in the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"It's your own damn fault" I snapped "If you didn't just leave me I wouldn't have hit you."

"I don't have time for this" Bakura said.

I stared at him for a secod and then I relized something was wrong.

"What happen to your body" I asked in a simply tone.

"Your one track mind never stops amazing me" Bakura sighed and flicked me in the head.

"I don't have a one track mind" I said quietly.

"You do so listen to me for once in your life" he said.

"Why didn't you say you were going to win" I asked.

"The Thief has no more tricks up his sleeve" Marik said from the other side.

"So what you're telling me is that you're going to lose even thought you have the help of the real potter" I said "Yup you are a dumbass."

"That is not helping" Bakura said "Besides I've already claimed you."

"What do think I am you asshole?" I asked "I am not some toy you can just claim."

"You are now" Bakura said.

"That's not what I meant" I sighed.

"Are you done arguing with your girlfriend?" Marik asked.

"I'm not his girlfriend" I said "Don't I get a say in this crap?"

"Nope" Bakura said.

"Well I'm going to end this" Marik said.

"Bakura you also forgot to mention why I was yelling at a floating eye" I said plainly.

"Like I said one track mind" Bakura said.

"Attack my wingged beast" Marik said.

"Bye, bye women" Bakura said with a smiled.

His body slowly disappeared.

"Hey wait you're not going to just leave me" I said franticly.

"So you do care" he said.

"I mean you just came back but this time you're not only disappearing but you are taking something with you" I said.

"The body of my host" Bakura said.

"Not just the body but the soul also" I said tears began to flow down my cheek.

I didn't know why I wasn't sad I was angry. I was frustrated he was not only going away but he was also taking my Bakura with him.

"You know I'll be back Yuki" Bakura said "Not even the shadows can get rid of me"

Those were his last words before I heard the cold clang of the ring fall to the ground. For some reason my body moved on its own and reached for the ring like it wanted something to keep as a clinging hope.

"That's mine brat" Marik said and stepped on my hand.

"It's not yours" I sniffed still crying.

"So you want to go to the shadow realm and join that stupid thief" he said.

"No I don't think she wants to go" someone said.

I felt a hand on top of my head. I turned my head slowly and my eyes brightened up. I was saved. It was Yami!

"FIne you're safe for now and I'll deal with you later Pharaoh" Marik said and walked out of the shadow.

"Yuki you need to be more careful" Yami said.

"Yeah" I said standing up and turned to him.

"Yuki are you..." he began.

"Oh would you look at that I better go to slepp so I can cheer you an Joey on tommorrow" I said quickly went past him.

When Bakura's room door was closed I settled down into at chair.

I was starting to re think some things. I started the game but now it seem like I'm no longer a player but a prize to be claimed by the winner. Now that I am the prize it is anyone's game and that just makes things a little dangerous. Even for me but that has never stoped me before.

And it never will.

The game willl continue even if I am a prize to be won.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm done now so until we meet again in the next chapter. I had so much fun making Yuki cry in a weird way. Any way hope you liked and there is one more thing I would like to say.<strong>

** Yuki & Me: REVIEW OR DIE!**

**(Inocent smile) See next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh yeah fools I'm alive and back. I just had major writers block. Any way this has a dueling squence which I hope I never do aigian because I think it sucks so read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Dueling an Old Man**

"So that damn brat sent me off away from the others" I muttered and scratch my head.

I walked through the forest trying to digest what was going on. So to start off Kiba's evil twin, Noah, is trying to kill him. Then the big five wants to get out of this virtual world. To do that they need bodies and the only ones with bodies are me, Tea, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Joey, Kiba, Mokuba, and Yugi. So in other words if I'm challenged to a duel I should win.

"This is so stupid" I muttered as I go out of the woods and saw a lake.

To the left of me was a door and out of pure habbit I walked to the door.

"Stop right there girl" a voice said.

I turned around and narrowed my eyes.

"Deepsea Warrior" I muttered.

"Correct little lady but I am also know as Gansley of the Big Five" he said.

"So I'll be leaving now" I said simply and turned to the door once more.

"Not so fast you have to duel me first"he said.

"So all I have to do is win and I can go" I said.

"Yes" he said.

"Ok" I said.

A duel disk appeared on my arm and I choose my deck and my deck master which I Wolf Tamer.

"Are you ready to go child" Gansley asked.

"Yeah but I have one question" I said.

"What is it" he said.

"So you were beaten by one of my friends right" I asked.

"Does it really matter" he said.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said.

"What does that info have to do with the duel" he asked.

"That means I'll win before the end of my tenth turn" I said simply.

"Sure you will" he said.

"I will" I said "So let's start"

**Gansely- 4000/ Yuki-4000**

"As they say age before beauty" Gansely said and drew a card.

Gansely summons Ipiria and then activates his special ablity which makes him summon another monster.

"Well my turn right" I said and drew a card "I'm going to play Miny Wolf Demon"

"What's that small thind suppose to do" he asked.

"It's just a test" I sighed "Attack"

Gansely sacrificed his monster and a hole appeared in front of him. My Wolf Demon disappeared inside and then andother hole appeared in front of me. That's when my monster attacked me and it hurt like hell.

"Did that hurt little girl" Gansely asked in a moking tone.

"Yeah it hurt alot" I said .

**Gansely- 4000/ Yuki- 3500**

"I see,you used a weak monster in case something like that happened" he said finally geting what I was up to.

"Yeah" I sighed "So since I know that ablity it's over old man."

"Didn't anybody teach you to respect you elders" he said starting his turn "Ipiria attack."

"Are you blind old man my Miny Wolf Demon is stronger than that thing" I laughed.

"No it's not" he said.

His monster destroyed my monster making me lose even more life points.

**Gansely- 4000/ Yuki- 3000**

"Let me explain brat" he said "I use the spell card ruducer to lower your monsters points."

"Oh lok the old gezer did something smart" I said and drew a card and smirked "guess I'll end it in two more."

"Sure you will" he said.

"I will" I said "First I discard one spell card to activate my deck master's ablity which allows me to summon any wolf type monster from my deck or hand. Lucky for me I have the perfect one."

"What would that be" he asked.

"Check out my all mighty Wolf Guardian" I said summoning the monster.

**Wolf Guardian- ATK: 3000/ Defense: 1000**

"That's a pretty powerful monster don't think you know how to use it though" Gansely laughed.

"I do" I said "Then I play opposites attract. This is a special card that allows me to summon the opposite elment of my Wolf Guardian. So check out my Tiger Gaurdian."

**Tiger Guardian: ATK: 2500/ Defense: 1000**

"What's so opposite about them besides there color" Gansley asked.

"Figure it out old man" I said "When you do tell me but for now I'm going to end my turn."

"Finally" he said "Since I'm just that smart I'll play my second ruducer"

"By all means if you think it worked attack" I said.

"Are you ocking me ofcourse it worked" he said and sent his monster to attack which was quickly destroyed by Tiger Guardian the one being attacked.

"What" he said.

**Gansely- 3650/ Yuki- 3000**

"Those kinds of weak speel cards don't work on the guardians" I laughed.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"I don't mean anything" I laughed.

"Fine I'm done" he said.

"Alright" I said drawing my next card "So now that Calling of 4 has been discared for 1 whole turn you lose 1000 life points."

**Gansely- 2650/ Yuki-3000**

"Not only does that happen but the othe 2 gaurdians are summoned as well" I said as a turtle and a dragon appeared on the field.

**Turtle Guardian- 2000**

**Dragon Guardian- 1500**

"Now I can play the speel card Gaurdian battle." I said.

"What does that do" Gansely asked.

"Well I'm glade you asked" I said "You see of the gaurdians get's to by pass your monster and attack you direrectly. Each attack is 700 life points which is more than enough to win this battle."

"What" he said in surprise.

"Didn't think I could duel could you" I said "Dragon Gaurdian Attack"

**Gansely-1950/ Yuki- 3000**

"Go Turtle Guardian and Tiger Guardian" I continued.

**Gansely-550/ Yuki- 3000**

"So any last words before I win" I asked.

"I will get a body if not from you them from one of you friends" Gansely said.

"Those are stupid last words because my firends are strong and won't lose to a stupid old man like you" I said "Now Wolf Guardian attak"

**Gansely- 0/ Yuki- 3000**

"I will get a body" Gansely moaned before dissappearing.

"Sure you will" I laughed as I opened the door "and I'm dead."

As soon as the door closed I found myself in a frozen wasteland.

"Great" I huffed walking ahead "Now they want to freeze me"

I continued on for what seemed like forever and then I finally got to another door. I kicked it down and walked through it.

"That bastard needs less doors" I said.

This time he dropped me off in the middle of a parking garage.

"I guess I should follow the road but with what" I said.

A motercycle then caught my eyes and I smirk.

"There's my what" I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked my chapter. I did some made up cards but only one for a fact is a real card and it's not mine. So reveiw.<strong>


End file.
